The tape feeder disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2013-98383) is provided with a tape feeding device that feeds component supply tape pulled from a tape reel to a component pickup position, and a cover tape pulling device that peels cover tape from the top surface of the component supply tape forward of the component pickup position and pulls the cover tape in a direction opposite to the tape feeding direction in accordance with the feeding operation of the component supply tape, with components inside the component supply tape being picked up by a suction nozzle at the component pickup position and mounted on a circuit board. The cover tape pulling device is configured to pull the cover tape by sandwiching the cover tape peeled from the top surface of the component supply tape between two gears that engage with each other, the cover tape being pulled by the gears being rotated by a gear driving device, such that the cover tape is collected inside a cover tape collecting case.
Also, the tape feeder of patent literature 2 (JP-A-H6-1523) winds the cover tape peeled from the top surface of the component supply tape onto a winding reel.
With tape feeders, it is necessary for the feeding amount of the component supply tape and the peeling amount of the cover tape to be the same, but during a stoppage in tape feeding operation, if the cover tape is reversed by the gear or the winding reel being reverse rotated due to the tension of the cover tape or the like, the cover tape peeling amount during subsequent tape feeding operation is insufficient by the reversed amount, thus causing component pickup errors to occur.
Generally, tape feeders prevent the reversing of peeled cover tape using the self holding power of a motor, but if a motor with sufficient self holding power cannot be used due to reduction ratio or size considerations or the like, or if self holding power is lost due to electric power of the motor being turned off or the like, it is not possible to prevent the reversing of peeled cover tape.
Thus, with patent literature 2 above, a one-directional clutch that only allows rotation in a forward direction that is the winding direction of the cover tape is provided between the winding reel and the shaft thereof, and provided on the one-directional clutch is a release device that switches between a state of operation of a reverse rotation prevention function and a state of operation of releasing reverse rotation prevention function such that free reverse rotation is possible, such that it is possible to reverse rotate (take up) the winding reel in the event that an operator feeds the tape too much and winds too much cover tape when setting the component supply tape on the tape feeder, and in a case in which the operator reverse rotates the winding reel to take up the cover tape, the operator operates the release device to release the reverse rotation prevention of the one-directional clutch.